An image forming apparatus has a cassette loaded with sheets and conveys one sheet at a time from the cassette to a transfer section and a fixing section. A sheet on which an image is formed is then discharged to the outside.
An automatic document feeding apparatus conveys multiple sheets one at a time to an image reading device and discharges the sheet to the outside after an image of the sheet is read.
During conveyance of sheets, a jam may occur. A jam refers to a situation in which one or more sheets are stacked in the image forming apparatus or the automatic document feeding apparatus and cannot be discharged so that printing or reading cannot be completed. When a jam occurs, sheets that are stacked in the apparatus need to be removed.
In an example of an image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when a sheet jam occurs, a user opens a guide plate to release the nip between a roll (follower roller) and a roller (drive roller). This allows the user to remove jammed sheets.